<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Магический ксерокс, дай мне копию! by Override_fiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859749">Магический ксерокс, дай мне копию!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Override_fiction/pseuds/Override_fiction'>Override_fiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Tony Stark, Clones, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Magic, Peter Parker is a Little Shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Override_fiction/pseuds/Override_fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ничего удивительного, что в Зале Артефактов Питер не смог удержать при себе руки... Или история о том, как Паркер знакомится с разными сторонами себя, Стрэндж перекладывает ответственность, а Старк теряет остатки совести.</p><p>Также текст можно найти здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9657667</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Магический ксерокс, дай мне копию!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Вот скажи мне, кому прямо сказали, что руками трогать ничего нельзя?</p><p>Питер скуксился и отвел глаза. Он бы никогда не полез, если бы не… Другой Питер сложил на груди руки и поджал губы, отказываясь признавать вину. Еще один вдохнул поглубже, собираясь спорить, но его толкнул в плечо четвертый Питер, уже готовый разродиться тирадой о том, как важно для науки проверять все на практике.</p><p>— Эта штучка светилась! — авторитетно заявил пятый Питер, пока первые четыре выясняли отношения. — А мы теперь всегда будем, ну, вот так?</p><p>Стрэндж сжал переносицу и с трудом сдержал порыв застонать. Самым печальным было то, что это произошло под его присмотром, над чем, естественно, будет издеваться Старк. Если узнает.</p><p>— Ой, а это что?</p><p>С грохотом свалился на пол боевой топор, а один из Питеров ловко увернулся от Багровых Оков Ситторака, которыми сам Стрэндж когда-то сковал Кецилия.</p><p>Главное, чему Стрэнджа научил Камар-Тадж, это способности признавать свои ошибки максимально быстро. И сейчас ему хватило всего пятнадцати минут пребывания Питера Паркера в Санктуме, чтобы признать свое педагогическое бессилие.</p><p>Старк точно будет издеваться. И уже не «если», а именно «когда» узнает об этом, потому что еще пятнадцать минут Храм мог и не пережить.</p><p>С одним Питером Паркером было сложно справиться. С пятью, разделившимися по чертам характера? Без шансов. Стрэндж встал в боевую стойку и приготовился отлавливать сверхсильного и нечеловечески-ловкого подростка порталами. Питеры одинаково дернулись и синхронно повернули головы в его сторону.</p><p>Стрэндж силой воли подавил волну паники и рванул в бой.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Похлопав по ладони линейкой, Тони снова окинул взглядом Питеров. Все пять клонов устроились на диване, как воробьи на веточке, и молча следили за наставником взглядом. Образец покорности и послушания.<p>— Итак, еще раз. Все это время у тебя стоял ксерокс, на котором можно себя растиражировать, но ты мне об этом не сказал?! Нет-нет-нет, не переводи стрелки на Питера, меня волнует то, почему я все это время об этом не знал. А ведь мог бы не зашиваться, как белка в колесе… Один я на совещании, другой с Пеппер, третий и четвертый что-нибудь полезное разрабатывают, а пятый охраняет покой мира в броне…</p><p>— Говорю же, это не игрушка! — Стрэндж раскраснелся и угрожающе засопел. — Мой Зал Артефактов — это не песочница!</p><p>— Подумать только, и ни слова не сказал мне, — продолжал сокрушаться Тони. — И все сливки моему подопечному достались… Эй, Пит, как тебе хоть? Интересные ощущения?</p><p>— Да вообще зашибись!</p><p>— Знаете, это весьма сложно описать… Нужно собрать больше данных.</p><p>— Ой, а мне не очень нравится. Мистер Стрэндж, нас возможно обратно без вот этого вот собрать? Он нас уже всех достал!</p><p>— А ну повтори, что ты ляпнул, размазни кусок?</p><p>— Кушать хочу… Можно я на кухне паутину сплету?</p><p>Тони переглянулся со Стрэнджем. Стрэндж отвел глаза первым.</p><p>— И сколько вот это вот будет продолжаться? — Тони выразительно ткнул пальцем в сторону дивана, на котором Питеры что-то не поделили и теперь галдели, как птенцы сороки.</p><p>— Эффект проходит за пять или семь дней.</p><p>— Ну пипец. Ладно, пару Питеров заберешь ты, а остальных я тоже куда-нибудь пристрою…</p><p>Стрэндж набрал воздуха и под прикрытием плаща начертил пальцем круг.</p><p>— Они не должны проводить раздельно больше двенадцати часов, это может плохо сказаться на личностной целостности. Если будут проблемы, то свяжешься с Вонгом, а у меня… У меня дела. Да, срочные дела. Я пошел!</p><p>— А ну стоять, — рявкнул Тони, кидаясь наперерез и почти успевая схватить сбежавшего в мгновенно схлопнувшийся портал мага. Почти, но все же не успевая, потому что Плащ ловко вывернулся из пальцев. — Вот же засранец! И сбежал! Бесстыжий, да чтобы я ему еще хоть раз помог…</p><p>Питеры снова замолчали и теперь глазели на взбешенного наставника в пять пар глаз.</p><p>— Лол, лошара, — наконец прокомментировал один из них. — Надо было его не ловить, а пинка вдогонку дать.</p><p>Тони прищурился и ткнул в сторону говорившего Питера пальцем.</p><p>— Тебя я буду называть Нахал. А теперь… Пятница, где ближайший перманентный маркер? Теперь живо протянули все вперед левые руки.</p><p>— О, вы же нас будете нумеровать? Чтобы было проще отслеживать?</p><p>— В точку, Умник, — Тони критически оглядел результаты. — Так, отлично. Теперь нам надо составить план действий, чтобы и волки остались целы, и овцы сыты…</p><p>— Волки сыты и овцы целы, — поправил Умник, разглядывая свой номер на руке. — Это устойчивое выражение звучит именно так.</p><p>Остальные Питеры переглянулись и снова загалдели. Тони вздохнул и помассировал висок. Это будет долгая неделя. Особенно с учетом того, что произошедшее надо было любой ценой скрыть от Мэй Паркер, иначе в мире бы стало на одного Верховного Мага меньше.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>До самого звонка Питер сидел, влюбленно уставившись на ЭмДжей.<p>— Чувак, ты в порядке? — похлопал его по плечу Нед. — Ты с самого понедельника какой-то странный. Вчера вообще Флэша напугал так, что он заперся в туалете и отказывался выходить, пока ты домой не уехал…</p><p>— А, так он поэтому меня сегодня не доставал, — машинально покивал Питер, подрываясь с места и хватая рюкзак. — Спасибо, что рассказал.</p><p>— Рассказал? У тебя что, провалы в памяти?!</p><p>— Нет. Ну, я пошел!</p><p>— Да куда? Питер!</p><p>Но Паркер проигнорировал друга, догоняя ЭмДжей и предлагая помочь ей с сумкой. Сумку она отдала даже не споря, а потом обернулась, поймала взгляд Неда и показала ему четыре пальца. Нед наморщил лоб, соображая. Питер и правда каждый день с самого понедельника зачем-то писал себе на руке новую цифру. Как будто что-то считал. Но почему ЭмДжей на это обратила внимание?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Она такая… Такая! Нет, когда вместе соберемся в одного Питера, надо будет обязательно сводить ее в кафе!<p>На Питера-Лапочку мрачно уставились Нахал и Умник. У них были одинаково подбиты глаза после того, как они утром подрались, и все еще краснели уши, за которые их растащил по углам Старк. Как всегда, Питер-Познавший-Дзен где-то пропадал, скорее всего, общался с Дубиной и Клешней в мастерской или патрулировал город, а вот Питер-Лентяй, которого за глаза называли Пауком, бессовестно спал в своем паутинном коконе на кухне, рядом с холодильником.</p><p>— В кафе? Типа, на свидание? Да она нам что-нибудь за такое наверняка оторвет! Если уж ее куда и вести, так только туда, где она до нас в случае чего не доберется. Все же девушек даже я не бью…</p><p>— Чисто статистически, мы еще ни разу не видели, чтобы ЭмДжей решала проблемы грубой силой, — нудным тоном уточнил Питер-Умник. — Так что и бить она никого не будет. Да, Нахал, в отличие от тебя. И вообще, тебя надо было назвать Злюкой, просто мистер Старк тебя еще плохо знал.</p><p>— Сейчас я тебе еще навешаю, — посулил Нахал, показывая Умнику кулак. — И вообще, если ты завтра в школе не закончишь то, что я начал с Флэшем, то молись!</p><p>Умник поморщился и потрогал разбитую бровь.</p><p>— Это если у меня лицо до завтра заживет. С текущей скоростью регенерации, которую я сейчас наблюдаю, есть риск завтра проснуться все еще с фонарем под глазом.</p><p>— А ЭмДжей такая, такая…!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Для конвоирования пятерых Питеров в Санктум Тони привлек Роуди, прихватил две пустых брони под управлением Пятницы и убедился, что Пеппер утром достаточно мальчишек напугала, чтобы они были паиньками.<p>— Стрэндж! — на весь Санктум заорал Тони. — Выходи, жалкий трус! Вонг сказал, что ты сейчас здесь!</p><p>Питеры топтались на одном месте, жадно оглядываясь. Вокруг было множество интересных вещичек, но Роуди, многозначительно позвякивающий оружием, и опасно-неподвижная броня под управлением Пятницы неплохо остужали их пыл.</p><p>— А можно все же посмотреть… — начал было Питер-Умник.</p><p>— Нет, — жестко срезал его Роуди. — Иначе я наручники достану.</p><p>Тони фыркнул, выразительно сомневаясь в идее того, что какие-то наручники удержат Человека-Паука, который возжелал поближе познакомиться с незнакомым объектом. Время играло против них. Он еще раз осмотрелся, а потом сложил ладони рупором.</p><p>— Стрэ-э-э-эндж!</p><p>— Не ори, не в башне, — наконец появился из бокового коридора маг. — И в башне не ори. Что, уже?</p><p>Тони подтолкнул вперед слегка просвечивающего Питера-Нахала.</p><p>— Уже. Так что, их надо заставить одновременно взяться за артефакт?</p><p>— Да, — кивнул Стрэндж, критически оглядывая мальчишек. — Именно. Заодно узнаем, какая грань личности доминирует, потому что второстепенные пропадут первыми. Идите за мной.</p><p>В Зале Артефактов, залитом теплым светом сквозь круглый витраж, Питеры переглянулись и полезли друг с другом обниматься. Питер-Нахал был уже почти совсем прозрачным. Постепенно начинал просвечивать Питер-Лентяй, за ним уставился на свои исчезающие руки и Питер-Умник. В какой-то момент материальность начал терять и Питер-Лапочка, оставляя Питера-Познавшего-Дзен спокойно наблюдать за тем, как другие его части растворяются.</p><p>— Теперь одновременно положите руки на рамку артефакта, — проинструктировал Стрэндж.</p><p>Пять пронумерованных рук собрались над артефактом. Питеры переглянулись, улыбнулись друг другу и… исчезли, оставляя одного Питера Паркера, который затряс кистью, как будто обжегся. На его руке было размазанное пятно из пяти наложившихся друг на друга цифр.</p><p>— Мистер Стрэндж? Я правда только потрогать хотел! — затараторил он, оглядываясь. — Ой, мистер Старк? И мистер Роудс?! А когда вы здесь очутились?</p><p>Старк вздернул бровь и уставился на мага так, как будто хотел его грохнуть прямо на месте.</p><p>— Воспоминания всех пяти личностей со временем восстановятся, — объяснил Стрэндж, успокаивающе поднимая руки. — Судя по записям, временная амнезия — это весьма распространенный и абсолютно безобидный побочный эффект.</p><p>— Точно восстановятся? — нахмурился Тони.</p><p>— Точно! — заверил Стрэндж.</p><p>— Я не понимаю, — жалобно протянул Питер. — Вы о чем вообще?</p><p>Роуди фыркнул и шагнул из брони. Закинул Питеру на плечо руку.</p><p>— У нас неделю по башне бегали пять маленьких Питеров. Доводили всех, включая друг друга. Не бойся, в школе пропусков не было. А еще ты до мокрых штанов напугал некого Томпсона и завтра идешь на свидание с некой ЭмДжей.</p><p>— Что? — полузадушенно засипел Питер, безуспешно пытаясь свалиться в обморок. — За что?!</p><p>— За то, что хватаешь опасные артефакты без разрешения, — поучающим тоном объяснил ему Стрэндж. — Никогда, никогда и еще раз никогда не трогай ничего, о чем ты не знаешь, особенно если этого нечто находится в Зале Артефактов и может…</p><p>Роуди посмотрел магу за плечо и резко спал с лица. Питер посмотрел туда же… Стрэндж, предчувствуя неладное, запнулся посреди тирады и обернулся.</p><p>Его встретили пять одинаковых ухмылок в исполнении пяти Тони Старков.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>